


Foreign

by Kasairuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasairuka/pseuds/Kasairuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may think what you want. I don't expect every living soul to know the names of the hundreds that die for their survival. But Marco was more than another burnt casualty to us. </p><p>To me, he was a leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign

Those cheeks are mostly angel pecks.

When they see this from a distance,

often they’ll sneer

like they have to decide between their waste,

picking from the trash.

 

He shouldn’t grin, should be riled

15 seconds after

the views of miscreant judges,

taught of shame, sweat

warm like sins. With

 

them, I am a bee. Taking

pollen that he blossoms from the

air like a cloud. And there he places

daylight rays and sweet tastes

before withered bodies. Once I saw

 

the cheek’s, for myself

alone, wrinkled rainbows from white suns,

feathered strands onto pink round mounds,

firm touches of saints pressing

for kisses to speckle his skin. That

 

inscription, brown on white, dots

and none,

was not a hope I knew,

but loved. There were times known

as different, known as only his voice.

 

There were nights I leaned,

hearing into my bunk, through my

wooden cells, his sleeping cries.

Dreams fed the bloomed

flower’s seclusion, yet I

 

would only listen. When

would passion and when

would affection reach

from my lips to change

his stamps from heaven’s to mine?

 

Forward are proud judges’ visions

for what they always sought to wilt.

A cure comes in a shade of brown

and all their minds select to see

is filth.

**Author's Note:**

> Imitation Poem of "My Arms" by Paul Guest
> 
> Attack on Titan and the characters are not my creations.


End file.
